Battle Royale: A D Gray Man Version
by Skyheart77
Summary: A transfer student, Kanda stirs up commotion in the class. However, on the very same day, the class is trapped in a scenario that they could never have imagined: the Battle Royale, where all must live by one rule, and one rule only. Kill, or be killed.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Oh my god…that new student is really hot." Girls whispered as a new classmate stepped into the classroom.

"Girls and boys, this is the transfer student. Go ahead and introduce yourself, then."

"My name is Yuu Kanda. You can call me Kanda." The new student announced to the class in a voice cold and emotionless. He flicked his long blue hair, then turned to glare at the teacher.

Slightly unnerved, the teacher pointed at a seat next to the window, "You can sit there, Kanda."

Kanda calmly walked to his seat, ignoring all the stares and whispers, and dumped his bag on the floor. Pulling out his chair, he sat down and sent a glare at everyone in the room, so ferocious that all of them immediately looked away. Except for one red-haired boy.

Before long, it was lunchtime. Kanda tossed his books under his table and made his way to the door. However, he was intercepted by that red-haired boy who wouldn't stop staring. With a cheerful grin, the boy introduced himself, "Hey there. I'm Lavi Bookman."

"I don't care." Kanda replied as he swept his way past Lavi.

"Aww, don't be like that, Yuu!" Lavi exclaimed, swinging his arm over Kanda's shoulder.

Kanda spun around, "What did you just call me?" His tone was laced with anger, but Lavi took no heed.

"Yuu. That's your name, isn't it?"

Without warning, Kanda grabbed Lavi by the throat and shoved him against the wall, "Never call me that. Do you hear me? Never." He breathed deeply, his fingers digging into Lavi's throat. Then he released him and strode away.

Lavi was unperturbed, and he just called out, "See you later!"

Kanda's new class was said to be one of the worst in the entire school. The majority of the students were either troublemakers, or they had horrible grades, or they were wimpy kids who always got bullied, or the bullies,.

An example of the first category was Lavi, and, as often as not, Lenalee and Allen (they were actually pretty good students, but they always got dragged along by Lavi). The second category consisted of students like Suman Dark, Cross Marian and Winter Sokalo, who spent their time loafing around and not working hard at all. The third category consisted mainly of people too weak to stand up for themselves, namely Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory, Johnny and a few others.

The last category was the worst. They intentionally caused trouble for their classmates, their teachers and basically everyone they met. They were a gang, and they called themselves the Noahs.

Everyone was curious to see which category Yuu Kanda would end up in. But as it turned out, he fit into none of them at all.

"All right class. This fieldtrip is for you guys to learn more about the environment around you. So I expect you all to be actually studying your environment, and not fooling around." The teacher announced, beaming widely at the entire class, but hardly any of them were listening to him.

Nearly an hour later, the class was well on their way to their destination, in a bus. Kanda sat alone, staring silently out of a window. He did not notice as Lavi slipped into the seat beside him, watching him. Then, in his trademark cheerful voice, Lavi asked, "What're you staring at, Yuu?"

Kanda's head slowly turned to face Lavi, "What did you just call me?"

"Yuu." Lavi answered, grinning widely.

Kanda spun in his seat, grabbing Lavi and hurling him down to the ground. He lunged and clutched Lavi by the throat, hissing, "Didn't I tell you never to call me that?" For once, Lavi looked truly alarmed at the blue-haired teen's ferocity.

A hand caught hold of Kanda's, pulling him back. "Don't touch my friend like that!" a voice said sharply. Kanda looked up, only to see a youngish looking teen with snow-white hair and deep gray eyes.

Kanda snatched his hand away and muttered, "Mind your own business."

The white-haired teen frowned. Lavi, massaging his throat, said to the teen, "It's alright, Allen. I'm fine."

Another teen, a girl this time, looked at Lavi worriedly from her seat, "Are you sure?"

Lavi nodded reassuringly, "Yeah. Don't you worry, Lenalee."

With a final glare at Kanda, the teen called Allen slid back into his seat next to Lenalee, and Lavi returned to his seat behind the duo. The four of them sat in silence for a few moments. Then Lavi suddenly started to sniff, "What's that weird smell?"

Allen and Lenalee turned to stare at him. Then they began to sniff the air as well, noticing the smell but not recognizing it. The other occupants displayed similar behavior. All but Kanda.

"Don't you smell it?" Allen asked Kanda pointedly.

Kanda continued to stare out of the window, "Yes. It's coming."

"What's coming?" Lenalee demanded.

Just at that moment, they all heard a shriek from Miranda. She was pointing at the back of the bus, where smoke was emanating from in thick bellows.

Kanda allowed himself a small smile. At last.

"Is it a fire?" Allen asked out loud, trying to peer through the thick fumes.

Lavi shook his head, seeing no flames. Then, as he started to feel giddy, realization hit him. It was a mist to make them all sleep! He tried to scramble out of his seat, but it was too late. Everything went dark. With a groan, Lavi Bookman hit the ground hard.


	2. Chapter One

Allen groaned as he slowly came to. The darkness seemed to lift, but his vision was still awfully blurred. When he finally regained his senses, he found himself in an extremely dim room, balanced precariously on a school table.

He stumbled off the table and tripped over something, landing with a smash flat on his face. Then he heard a familiar whine, "No…let me sleep a while more…"

Allen scrambled to his feet, fully awake now. He turned, only to see all the rest of his classmates lying around the room, sleeping. Only when he looked closer did he realize that it was an abandoned classroom, with tables and chairs overturned all over the place. He grabbed Lavi, whom he had tripped over, and shook him roughly by the shoulder, "Oi! Lavi! Wake up! There's something wrong!"

Lavi's eyes slowly opened and he frowned, "What? Where…where are we? Weren't we on a school trip?"

"I…I don't know. Help me wake Lenalee." Allen sounded worried as he turned to Lenalee, lying unconscious beside Lavi.

Before long, Lenalee was awake, and so were all the other classmates. They looked around, puzzled. What in the world was going on?

Then, one of the classmates, Cloud Nine, gave a sudden scream of fear. She stumbled back and fell to the ground, still screaming, as she pointed at someone who had entered the room without their noticing, and stood at the front of the class, watching them silently.

The lights suddenly flickered on, temporarily blinding all of them. The classroom door crashed open, and what seemed like a whole battalion of soldiers marched in, all holding machine guns.

"What the hell is this?" One of the delinquents in class, Skin Bolic, roared in fury.

"Remember me?" The first man who had silently stepped into the classroom asked, stepping forward.

"Kuroki?" Tyki Mikk, Skin's brother, gasped.

The other classmates also gasped in shock, some of them squinting at their ex-teacher, others staring in horror.

Allen, Lenalee and Lavi stood frozen in shock. Their eyes darted to one of their best friends, Suman Dark. He was rooted to the ground, trembling slightly in fear. Would Kuroki still remember that time?

_3 Years Ago…_

Kuroki Sensei sighed, his fists clenching. This was ridiculous. The entire class skipping class was something practically unheard of. How could he be expected to teach this kind of absurd and blatantly disrespectful class?

Just at that moment, Lenalee rushed into the class, bowing low to the teacher, "I'm sorry, Sensei, I'm late…"

She stopped, her words trailing off as she noticed the entire classroom was empty.

"It's alright," Kuroki Sensei said in a defeated tone, "No class today. You can go." Slowly, tiredly, he stood up, collecting his books before slowly trudging out of the classroom. Lenalee silently bowed goodbye to him.

Just as Kuroki Sensei was walking past the males' toilet, someone barreled out of the toilet. With a wild cry, the teenager slashed Kuroki's buttocks with a sharp blade. Kuroki gave a cry of agony, collapsing to the ground, his legs unable to support him. Students backed away fearfully, whispering as they stared. Lenalee, who had just stepped out of the classroom, covered his mouth in a silent scream. Allen and Lavi, just approaching, stood stunned as they stared at the scene.

"I hope you scram out of the school after this lesson!" The rebellious, violent student screamed at his sensei. Then he turned and fled, dropping the blood-stained knife.

Lenalee recognised the voice immediately. Suman Dark, one of her best friends. Without thinking, she grabbed the blade, hiding it behind her body.

Kuroki slowly got to his feet. He looked around at the pupils who had witnessed his mutilation, then gave a frustrated sigh. Limping to the tap, he wiped the blood from his hand and slowly limped away to the teachers' room.

_Present time…_

"Why the hell have you brought us here?" Tyki snarled.

Kuroki gave a cocky grin as he sat himself on an available chair. Your class has been chosen as the newest participants of a program we call Battle Royale. And I'm here as your supervisor."

"Who gives a damn about a f***ing Battle Royale! Let us go now you bloody asshole!" Winter Sokalo roared.

"I think you should care pretty much about the Battle Royale, since you are the ones participating in it. The Battle Royale has only one purpose. Fight or die. You will be sent out in the wilderness and you'll have to kill each other until there's only one survivor left. Fun enough for you kids?" Kuroki's grin turned sadistic, and he looked one step away from cackling in mad laughter.

"Ki…kill each other?" Johnny stuttered.

Kuroki just nodded. Then his nostrils flared, "Who gave you permission to whisper?" Bak Chan, who had been whispering to his friend, jumped in shock.

With lightning-fast reflexes, Kuroki drew a small blade from his pocket and hurled it. And, with incredible accuracy, it speared Bak right through the forehead.


	3. Chapter Two

Right on cue, students began to scream and scramble out of the way. Slowly, comically, Bak's body lost its balance and crashed to the floor.

Kuroki walked forward to stand next to Bak's body. Students shrieked and howled in fear until a soldier stepped forward and roared, "Silence!" The students were shocked to silence, but a few of them were still whimpering. Lavi, Allen and Lenalee stood at one side, open-mouthed in shock and horror. Bak had been their friend…

Calmly, Kuroki drew the blood-stained blade out. It was slick and gleaming, and Kuroki grinned maliciously as he tossed the blade into the air and caught it, "Now you know I'm serious."

"What the hell do you want us to do?" Suman suddenly shouted.

Kuroki looked up at him sharply. He bared his teeth, and there was a sudden air of menace around him. "You. You're Suman Dark, aren't you? I can see that your manners haven't improved by much." He sounded condescending as he eyed the teen.

Suman refused to back down, "My manners are none of your business!" But his voice held a slight tremble, as if he were afraid of what Kuroki might do next."

"None of my business, huh? None of my business, my ass!" Kuroki clutched Suman by the neck and gave him an uppercut that sent him reeling. Taking advantage of Suman's weakness, Kuroki reached out and slashed Suman neatly at the buttocks, leaving him howling in agony. Kuroki stepped back and said in satisfaction, "Now, it's none of my business."

"You son of a bitch!" Suman tried to lunge at Kuroki, but a soldier walked right up to him and held him back. When Suman continued to strain, the soldier pushed him back, and gave him a punch right in the face. This was followed by a knee in the stomach, and a slam to the back of his head. Suman collapsed to the ground, blood dripping from his nose as he whimpered in pain.

Kuroki looked calmly at the soldier, "Let's give the kids a live demonstration of our power, shall we?"

The soldier gave a cocky grin. He handed Kuroki a remote control, and stepped back, smiling all too widely at the students.

"I wonder you kids have noticed the little presents we've given you that are on your necks right now." Kuroki's tone was light and cheerful as he stated it.

For the first time, Allen realised that there was a choker on his neck, tightly clasped. "What is this…" he whispered, pulling at it to get it off but failing miserably.

"Like I said, a gift."

"You couldn't give gifts even if you wanted to, you whoreson." Suman snarled from where he was lying on the ground.

"Shut up!" Kuroki roared, stepping forward and kicking Suman in the face, effectively silencing him.

"As I was saying, these little gifts are our way of…keeping you in line. Firstly, every day we will give you restrictions on which parts of the island you are forbidden to enter. If you were to enter this forbidden sections, that choker around you is going to blow you sky-high." Kuroki's smile widened as he said the last sentence, and he watched the blood drain from the students' faces with sadistic satisfaction. "Also, if within a week, there is more than one survivor, then all survivors will also be killed via that little present. These are the only rules that you must follow in the game. Simple enough?"

"Simple my ass!" Suman yelled, once again mustering the courage and strength to shout at Kuroki.

"Assist Mr Dark to his feet, comrades." Kuroki said in a silky, dangerous tone.

"Oh no…" Lenalee breathed, sensing the danger. Beside her, Allen and Lavi tensed as well.

Two soldiers marched forward and grabbed Suman by the arms, lifting him roughly.

"Now you shall see a real life demonstration of what happens when you disobey the rules." Kuroki snarled. He lifted the remote control, pointing it at Suman's choker, and pressed the button.

Suman's eyes widened in horror.

Lavi drew in a breath sharply. No. This couldn't be happening.

Suman turned to his classmates and ran to them, begging them for help, tears streaming down his face as he whispered, "I don't want to die."

Kanda watched cynically, almost smirking as every classmate pushed and kicked Suman away, afraid that they themselves would be caught in the ensuing blast. So, this bunch was still a murderous group of bastards who would sooner kill their friends then die themselves. How unsurprising.

As Suman was pushed to the centre of the room, he lifted his head and screamed, a long, drawn-out scream of fear and horror.

There was a sudden click. Then his voice died out, engulfed by the loud boom the choker made.

As Suman's limp body turned, and collapsed, Allen saw his throat and chest, all covered in blood, the organs visible as the skin had been blasted off. He swallowed, nauseated.

His other classmates were not as calm. They began to scream and shout again, some running for the windows and hammering on them. Others raced towards the soldiers, trying to overpower them.

Calm as always, the soldier hurled the students down with brute force and opened fire wildly. Allen gave a cry as he felt the bullet tear through his arm, and he fell to the ground.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee was by his side in an instant, Lavi right behind her. The students were subdued by the gunfire, and stared up at Kuroki and the soldiers with hatred.

Kuroki popped a chewing gum into his mouth and started to speak again, "You will be given rations, a torchlight, water, a map, a sleeping bag and a random weapon. Then we will send you out into the wild where you must fend for yourselves. Simple as that. We will read out your names in index order, and when your name is called, come out and get your things."

One of the soldier marched forward and, holding up a piece of paper before him, started to read out loud.

And this was the teenagers' first introduction to the real world.


	4. Chapter Three

"Fou."

Fou hesitated, glancing at her classmates. Then her gaze hardened, and she ran towards the door, catching the camping bag that the soldier tossed to her.

"Johnny."

The small-sized, whimpy boy got to his feet unsteadily. He trembled as he slowly walked to the door.

"Hurry up!" A soldier roared.

Johnny jumped a foot into the air. Then he fled towards the door, barely catching the camping bag tossed towards him as he ran.

The list went on.

"Yuu, Kanda."

Kanda calmly got to his feet, taking time to tie his shoelaces.

"Yuu Kanda, hurry up!" The soldier barked.

Kanda just looked at the soldier coolly before walking towards the door, calm and collected, easily snatching his bag out of the air when it was thrown towards him. He turned back to give the other members of the class an arrogant smirk, ignoring the shout from the soldier. Then he turned and strode confidently out of the class.

"Lavi Bookman." Lavi looked at Lenalee and Allen fearfully. Then he got to his feet and charged towards the door, catching his bag as he shot a glare at Kuroki. Kuroki just chuckled.

"Allen Walker." Allen drew in a deep breath as his name was called. He slowly stood up, glancing at Suman's body as he did.

"Allen Walker, hurry up!" The soldier barked. Allen wondered why he could only say this one same sentence. He took his time walking to the door, easily catching his bag. Then he paused and turned to look back at the scene. Lenalee looked horribly scared, just like the remaining members of the class, who were completely quiet and afraid. Then he looked away and walked out of the dark, gloomy room.

"Lavi? Lavi, where are you?" Allen called once he had left the abandoned school. It was already dark out, and there was no one in sight. He felt impossibly nervous. Was someone going to creep up on him? He certainly felt like it.

"Allen-kun." A low voice wailed.

Allen jumped, gasping sharply. Eyes widening as he recognised Johnny's voice, he spun around.

Johnny was trudging towards him, looking dazed. His gait was unsteady, and as he walked he dropped his bag to the ground. In a groan, he said in a whimpering voice, "Something…something hit me in the neck…what is it…? What it is…?"

"Johnny!" Allen caught his classmate just before he hit the ground. Allen flinched when he saw the arrow lodged in Johnny's neck. No way…

Just then, another arrow shot past him. His head jerked and he stared at the arrow in growing horror. A third arrow zipped past, hitting Johnny in the head. He turned to stare at the culprit, only to realize that it was Skin Bolic, one of the bullies in the class. Skin let out a menacing roar and began charging down the hill he was on, firing arrows with his crossbow all the while.

Allen let out a cry of panic, dropping Johnny and backing away. He tripped and fell hard, wincing in pain as Skin continued to charge. Desperate, his fingers searched the ground for a weapon until he found a medium-sized stone. With all the might in his uninjured hand, he hurled it at Skin. His aim was true. The stone hit Skin in the shoulder. Skin, with all him momentum, was unable to stop himself. With a yell, he fell and tumbled right down the hill. Allen scrambled to his feet and turned, only to see Lenalee fearfully treading out of the school, unaware of the chaos that had just occurred. Allen leapt forward and grabbed onto Lenalee, shouting, "Let's get out of here!"

With that, they fled, leaving Skin behind, who cursed and swore violently as he tried to find the crossbow he had dropped in the darkness.


	5. Chapter Four

"We have to find Lavi." Allen murmured as he and Lenalee walked. Lenalee remained silent. She still seemed to shell-shocked at the recent events to say anything. "And we have to find somewhere we can stay for the night, at least." Allen continued. At Lenalee's lack of response, he turned to look at her, "Aren't you going to say something?"

Lenalee looked up and her eyes met his. Then she looked down again, whispering, "I just can't believe all this…how did we end up in this situation?"

Allen stared down at the ground as well, "I know it's difficult to accept. But we can't just stand around. We have to get moving. Come on." He grabbed Lenalee's arm and pulled her along. Lenalee just followed. She certainly did not notice the grimace of pain on Allen's face as he struggled to ignore the pain in his arm.

"Hey, Yuu, wait up!" Lavi whined as he tried to run after the blue-haired teen.

Kanda growled and spun around, "Why don't you just leave me alone?" He glared at Lavi, "Don't you have your own friends to look for?"

Lavi grinned, still maintaining his cheerful personality, "We should still stick together. Then we can watch each others' back."

"I don't need your help." Kanda said bluntly.

"Aww, Yuu…Don't be so mean…" Lavi reached forward to sling an arm over Kanda's shoulder, but was brutally shoved away.

"Get lost." Kanda snapped as he suddenly knelt down and rummaged through his bag.

"What are you looking for?" Lavi asked curiously, watching him.

"My weapon." Kanda replied shortly before pulling a shotgun out of the bag. Lavi yelped and leapt a foot back. Kanda pointed the shotgun at Lavi, "Let me see your weapon."

Lavi hesitated. Then he squatted down and started rummaging through his bag as well. Eventually, he pulled out an impressive looking array of grenades.

Kanda raised an eye. Then he smirked, "Maybe you are worth keeping after all."

The class's most eccentric loner, Malcolm Rouvelier, was slowly walking along the cliff. The skies were dark, but he seemed unconcerned. Then there was a sudden shout of, "Where do you think you're going, punk?"

Jesdevi, Debitto, Tyki Mikk, Lulubell and Sheryl calmly walked out from behind the rocks, quickly surrounding Malcolm. They were well-armed: Jesdevi and Debitto held pistols, Tyki wielded a machine gun, Lulubell was holding a pair of nunchuks and Sheryl had a long katana.

"Show us your weapon." Sheryl ordered. Calmly, Malcolm showed them his paper fan.

The twins snickered obnoxiously. Tyki laughed condescendingly, sneering, "You call that a weapon?" He shoved Malcolm, who showed not the slightest resistance. "Like to act all arrogant in school, huh? Let's see how cocky you are now!" Tyki snarled, shoving the machine gun in his face.

With lightning fast reflexes, Malcolm grabbed the machine gun and twisted it around, firing wildly. Jesdevi and Debitto went down in a heartbeat. Malcolm kicked Tyki away brutally and let fly another volley of bullets. This time all of them went down. There was a moment of silence. Then Lulubell gave a cry as she pushed herself up. She saw the muzzle of the gun pointed at her, and she whimpered, "No, please…don't kill me…"

Almost contemptuously, Malcolm fired, watching the blood spray out of Lulubell's body. He grabbed their weapons and pocketed them with an air if what seemed like pride and arrogance. Then he spat, and walked away.


	6. Chapter Five

Allen cursed uncharacteristically as he stumbled and fell. "Allen-kun!" Lenalee cried out, barely managing to catch him. Allen gave a weak smile and tried to reassure the girl, "It's all right, I'm fine. We have to keep moving."

"It's your arm, isn't it?" Lenalee asked worriedly. Allen merely grimaced, "I said I'll be fine. Let's go." He pulled away from her and led the way.

A short while later, it had began to rain hard. Allen's face was a mask of pain as the rain drummed onto his injured arm, but he gritted his teeth, unwilling to show weakness.

"Look! That cave!" Lenalee cried out suddenly, pointing to a place somewhere in the distance. "Let's hurry there. We can rest there for the night."

With a supreme effort, Allen grinned, "All right. Let's go then." He forced himself to run towards the cave after Lenalee.

When the dup had settled down in the cave, Allen decided to run the risk of lighting a fire. "In this rain," he assured Lenalee, "Probably no one will see the fire."

Both of them were shivering from the cold as they sat close to the fire. Lenalee was rubbing her hands, but Allen was far too weak to do anything.

"We need to find Lavi. And then get you to a hospital." Lenalee said suddenly, watching Allen as he leaned against the cave wall.

Allen laughed weakly, "How are you going to find a hospital here?"

Lenalee was silent.

"We'll just rest and see how it goes tomorrow." Allen said tiredly and leaned his head against the wall, too exhausted and in pain to say anymore.

The next day, Allen jolted awake as he heard a loud ringing voice. He looked about, panicked, and saw Lenalee looking equally frightened.

Kuroki's cheerful voice rang out, "Hello dear children!" For those of you still alive, I must say, well done! Good job! As for those of you who expired already, then I hope you go to hell!"

Lenalee shivered at the sensei's words.

"Now, I will announce the names of those who were killed yesterday." Kuroki paused for a moment before continuing, "Bak Chan. Suman Dark. Johnny. Skin Bolic. Tyki Mikk. Lulubell. Jesdevi. Debitto. Sheryl Kamelot. That's it for now. And for the record, you have six more days of massacre. So I suggest you get moving now!" With a malicious laugh, the loudspeaker was turned off, and all the students were left alone again.

"That man is so cruel…" Lenalee whispered. For the first time, she burned with the desire to make Kuroki pay for putting them in this situation.

Allen, however was excited after Kuroki's speech. "No…didn't you hear what he said?"

Lenalee glared at him, "Of course I did! He just announced the names of the classmates who died! **Our** classmates who died!"

"But he didn't say Lavi's name! So Lavi's still out there, somewhere! We have to find him." Allen said excitedly, leaping to his feet, then grimacing in pain.

Lenalee, on the other hand, looked less enthusiastic. "We have no idea where he could be! And I really don't think you should be walking around with your hand in that condition."

"Would you rather wait until we hear his name announced by Kuroki?" Allen demanded, staring her down.

Lenalee could only stare at her shoes.

"I thought as much. So let's pack our bags and go." Allen decided.

Lenalee, who couldn't find any reason to stop Allen, had no choice to do as he said."

Meanwhile, Lavi was whining nonstop as he followed Kanda. Kanda was armed with his shotgun and creeping through the forest almost noiselessly.

In this aspect, Lavi wasn't much help. He crashed through the forest, alerted everyone with his loud complaining voice, and more or less made himself useless. Kanda, however, ignored him, seemingly unperturbed.

Just at that moment, Lavi and Kanda heard a loud yell and a scream of fear. Lavi stiffened, "Allen and Lenalee!"

Kanda's head whipped around to look at Lavi, his eyes narrowed. Then, putting his finger on his lips to warn Lavi to be quiet, he began to creep forward cautiously.

Lenalee carefully supported Allen as they walked through the forest. She could see that her companion was getting weaker, but could think of no way to help him. As such, all she could do was to silently support him.

As they were walking past a clump of trees, there was a snarl. That was their only warning. Then Winter Sokalo leapt out from behind the trees, wildly slashing a bloodied axe.

With a cry of fear, both Lenalee and Allen backed away rapidly. Sokalo looked nearly insane as he approached at a constant pace, his axe still whipping through the air.

Allen suddenly tripped and fell, pain lancing through his arm as he cried out. Lenalee, startled, screamed in response. Sokalo's face turned into a demonic grin. He lifted his axe and prepared for the final blow. Allen turned his head and closed his eyes, waiting. Was this the end?

A single shot rang out.


	7. Chapter Six

Allen's eyes opened as he heard a low groan and a thump right beside him. To his astonishment, Sokalo lay dead by his side, blood pooling from a shot to his head. Allen's jaw fell open.

"Keep your guard up next time." A voice said gruffly. Kanda and Lavi stepped out into the open, Kanda busy reloading his gun.

"Lavi!" Allen said in delight. Lavi beamed widely, "Hey guys! Glad to see you!"

"Well, I'm not." Kanda snapped. He glared at Allen for a moment. Then his eyes widened momentarily when he saw the blood dripping from his arm, "You're injured?"

"Yeah." Allen grimaced, "I was shot back at the school during the briefing."

Kanda smirked, "As expected of a pathetic beansprout."

Allen shot to his feet at once, "Who're you calling beansprout, you man-girl!"

Kanda seemed to grow horns at that, "What did you just call me?" Sparks seemed to fly from their eyes as they glared at each other. Then Allen stumbled slightly. Lavi rushed up to grab him, asking concernedly, "You alright, pal?"

Allen nodded weakly.

As efficient as ever, Kanda immediately ordered, "Bring him back to the house at once." Lavi nodded and, with Lenalee following behind, carried Allen back to the house Kanda and Lavi occupied.

Allen bit his lip as the needle entered the wound. Kanda tried to give him the injection as gently as possible, but as everyone knows, it's impossible to be gentle when you're poking someone with a needle.

Finally, Kanda withdrew the needle, saying, "Done. Now you just need rest."

Allen lay his head back. His hand was feeling numb, no longer the agony he had felt previously. He glanced at Kanda and said grudgingly, "Thanks a lot."

In a smug little tone, Kanda replied, "No problem, _beansprout_."

Allen opened his mouth to retort. Then, remembering that he owed Kanda a favour, he shut his mouth and settled with glaring venomously at him.

Road Kamelot calmly combed her hair and put on her lipstick. She examined her reflection in the mirror. Perfect. Then she slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up her sickle. Time for business.

Half an hour later, Road found herself at a small abandoned warehouse. Warily, she pushed the door open. She heard a little scream, which was then quickly muffled. A demonic grin crossed her face.

"Is there someone here?" Road rearranged her features to one of fear, and her voice became timid and scared. As if.

"Road? Is that you?" Lou Fa's gentle voice sounded. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Road could hardly keep her giggles in.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?" Road entered the warehouse, hiding her sickle behind her body. She was disgusted to see the other girl's many pictures of one boy. Allen Walker. So her crush on him was true. Too bad.

Just then, she noticed the small, compact device lying beside Lou Fa. Trying t make it seem like nothing, she picked it up and asked, "What is this?"

"My weapon." Lou Fa answered cheerfully, naively. "It shocks people."

"Wow…so hi-tech…" Road pretended to be impressed. She held the device as if to return it to Lou Fa.

Foolishly, Lou Fa reached out to retrieve it.

The demonic grin came back in an instant. Road dropped the device and grabbed Lou Fa's hand, dragging her forward.

Lou Fa shrieked. She ripped her hand away and backed away rapidly.

Road shot forward. Her sickle whipped out. Lou Fa's eyes nearly popped at the sight of them. With one hand, Road grabbed Lou Fa by the neck and pulled her forward, her sickle dangerously angled around her neck. Her voice was a hiss as she whispered, "You fool. It's idiots like you that make this Battle Royale so easy. Just like them."

Road motioned out of the window with her head.

Lou Fa's eyes widened and her head jerked at the sight.

Two classmates, Cloud Nine and Cross Marian, hung from a tree. Ropes were wound around their necks, and their eyes stared blankly into nothing.

"Happy hell." Road laughed. Then she slashed.


	8. Chapter Seven

"There isn't any way to get out of this. Unless you die." Kanda said suddenly, startling the others.

"How do you know?" Allen demanded, unwilling to face it.

"Because I've done this before." Came the cold, emotionless answer.

The trio stared.

Kanda met their gaze coolly, calmly. They could see the truth in his eyes. It was undeniable.

"You were a survivor of a previous programme?" Allen asked the obvious.

Kanda leaned back in his chair. "It was only three years ago." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, flipping to a picture of two young men and passing it to the trio. They stared at it. One of the men was obviously Kanda. The other, they did not know.

"My best friend," Kanda saw their questioning gazes, "Alma Karma. He was the only friend I ever had, and the only one I have ever needed."

"He died in the programme, then?" Lenalee's voice was quiet, full of sympathy.

"I killed him." Kanda said in a tone that could freeze.

"You what?" Allen turned on him, looking furious and disgusted. "You killed your best friend?"

Kanda met his gaze fully and told him straight, "You don't understand anything, so don't even try to chastise me."

Allen dropped his gaze, unable to face Kanda's calm.

Kanda sighed, showing pain and a humane expression for the first time, "We were the last two survivors, and it was already the last day…"

_(Flashback)_

"Oh god…" Alma groaned. Bodies of their classmates were littered all around them. Kanda helped Alma to sit down on the ground, trying not to aggravate Alma's broken leg.

They both lay down, exhausted. Just at that moment, their collars began beeping. Their gazes met. It was time.

Kanda hugged Alma tightly, the most emotion he had ever shown in his life. Alma hugged him back.

Then a shot rang out.

Kanda gasped and let go of Alma, rolling away and tumbling down the slope. He cupped his stomach, blood dripping from his gaping wound. In Alma's hand was a smoking gun. He had shot Kanda.

Without thinking, Kanda drew his own pistol and fired, nailing Alma right in the chest. Alma's smile, gentle and benign, froze on his face. Then he tumbled down the slope, coming to a halt at the end of the slope.

"Alma!" Kanda shouted, rushing forward despite his wound to lift Alma up. "Oh god…I'm so sorry…This…" He stared down at his best friend, agony written in his face.

Alma smiled again. Pain and love were etched on his face. In a soft voice, he whispered, "Thank you."

Then he was gone.

Allen stared at Kanda, recognizing the pain he felt from the memory. Tears had begun falling down Lenalee's face and she wept in silence. Lavi's face was pale.

Kanda looked at them, "I joined this thing again because I wanted…" His voice trailed off.

"Revenge?" Lavi demanded, looking suddenly angry, "Shouldn't you treasure life and move on instead?"

"I want to know why he said that…Thank you…why did he thank me for that?" Kanda's voice was a whisper.

The anger in Lavi's face drained away, and he looked sorry and sad for Kanda again.

"Does it matter?" Allen's voice was just as soft, "Isn't it most important to just treasure the fact that you are the one who survived, and to go on living? Why risk the life that so many others died for just like that?"

"It matters. He was my only friend. I killed him. I **have** to know why he said that. No matter what." Kanda's voice was strong, filled with determination.

The trio looked at each other.

There was much more to Yuu Kanda than they knew.


	9. Chapter Eight

Kuroki's voice was loud and shrill as he announced, ""Your class is really brilliant! To think that, within just four days, you have picked off your own classmates till only a few are left. Because those dead are unworthy of my concern, I shall now announce the survivors!"

"Lenalee Lee."

"Yuu Kanda."

"Allen Walker."

"Malcolm Leverrier."

"Reever."

"And that's it! Be proud, this is the only class to have progressed so far in such a short time! Don't forget, we're highly anticipating the winner!" Kuroki ended with his trademark cruel, insane laughter, and the loudspeaker was turned off.

"Dammit…" Allen cursed. He lowered his face and the tears began falling from his face again. Lenalee was in no better shape. She, too wept, cursing the heavens for its heartlessness. Even Kanda had tear streaks on his face and was slumped against the wall, although he had at least managed to stop crying.

As one, the three of them whispered, "Lavi…"

The day before, all four of them had gone out hunting. Not for food, but for their classmates. Despite their refusal to kill, all of them acknowledged that they had to keep an eye out for their classmates, so they would not be ambushed or anything.

They had split into two groups, Kanda with Allen and Lenalee with Lavi.

A scarce five minutes later, Kanda and Allen were already arguing fiercely, not considering the need for stealth at all. This time, the argument was about the colour and length of their respective hair…

"YOU OLD MAN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ORDER ME AROUND!"

"OLD MAN? HAH! AT LEAST I'M STILL A MAN, YOU WOMAN!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WOMAN? I'M GOING TO PLUCK YOUR HAIR OUT AND LEAVE YOU A BALD OLD MAN!"

And then they had started fighting (not seriously, though).

From where they were, Lavi and Lenalee could hear them clearly. They looked at each other and sighed.

Just then, a voice slithered out of the forest, "Well well well… Look who it is." Road appeared out of the forest, smirking arrogantly.

Lenalee's pistol shot up. Despite her shaking hands, she kept the muzzle firmly pointed at Road.

Road's face seemed to pale at the sight of the gun. She gave an innocent smile and said, "I just wanted to ask if you two wanted to team up…after so long it the wild, it feels so lonely…" Her expression had just the right amount of sadness.

Lavi, despite his intelligence, was moved. He pushed Lenalee's hand away, walking towards Road and saying, "Give her a break, Lena. Of course you can join us."

Lenalee, who had never trusted Road as she had always seemed devious and cunning, immediately shouted, "Lavi don't go near her!"

But it was too late.

Fast as lightning, Road pulled out a knife from nowhere and stabbed the approaching Lavi in the stomach.

Lavi stared down at the knife in disbelief. He looked at Road, rage strong in his eyes. But he had not the strength to resist. Road drew the blade out and stabbed, several more times.

Lavi slumped to the ground, his body twitching, blood foaming at the mouth.

Lenalee stood frozen, frightened, unable to move. With a gruesome smile, Road laughed, "You're next, bozo."

And then her head was blown off.

Allen and Kanda appeared from behind the now headless Road, Allen holding a smoking gun. He looked slightly shell-shocked by what he had done. But the sight of Lavi, dying on the ground, brought him to his senses.

"Oh god…" Allen and Lenalee fell to their knees beside Lavi. Kanda stood by the side, looking slightly sick.

"No, Lavi don't die…you have to make it through this with us…" Allen pleaded with his best friend. But Lavi was too far gone. He couldn't even recognise them anymore. He began to thrash and scream in pain, and nothing they did could help him.

Rage and hatred flashed in Kanda's eyes. Lavi had been the first person since Alma to show him any kindness. And now he was gone. Gone, forever. He would make them pay, he swore.

He would make all of the pay for taking away so much from him.


	10. Chapter Nine

"So now all that's left is the three of us, plus Malcolm and Reever." Allen summarized in a sentence, looking at Kanda and Lenalee. Another day had passed with no incidents. To be honest, after the past few days, it was actually getting boring.

Kanda had revealed that he had devised a remarkable plan for escape, but adamantly refused to tell them what it was (he believed that their collars were bugged, too). So Allen and Lenalee were left, wandering in the dark.

"I think Malcolm will be the problem." Lenalee decided.

"Neither of them will be **any** problem." Kanda interrupted, once again hinting to them about his plan. Unfortunately, his hints were all too vague to be really useful.

"So what do we do today? It's the fifth day. Two days left. We're going to have to end this quickly." Allen said, looking questioningly at Kanda.

"Today," Kanda said grimly, "We head back to the school."

"What?" Lenalee demanded. "Are you insane? Why there? The soldiers are all there."

"I think that Malcolm will probably be heading there himself. Because if a fight breaks out there, people will be injured, and it would be less difficult for the victor to drag himself back to the school." Kanda reasoned. Allen and Lenalee were unable to disagree with it.

And so, they headed back to the school.

I still don't get why you insist on lugging that backpack along this time. You used to only bring your shotgun." Allen muttered, glaring at Kanda.

Kanda glared back, "You're too stupid to understand even if I explained it to you, so I'm not wasting my breath. Just get moving."

For once, Allen actually did not argue back and concentrated on getting to the school. It seemed that the tension was getting to all of them.

Good thing they were so cautious.

"Finally back here…" Lenalee sighed. They stood outside the school. Kanda held a finger to his lips. He looked about. Something was wrong.

Then he heard a click as someone ejected a clip from a machine gun.

Spinning to the left, he loaded his shotgun and fired. There was a yelp, and Malcolm Leverrier came tumbling out of a bush. He rolled to his feet and looked up, the machine gun angled at them, smirking.

Allen, who had learnt the art of fast reflexes, whipped out the machine gun they had retrieved from Road while Kanda reloaded his shotgun. Lenalee, slightly slower than the two of them, had no opportunity to draw her weapon before Malcolm recovered himself.

"Stalemate, kiddos." Malcolm laughed.

"Put down your damn weapon, Malcolm." Kanda snarled.

"Not a chance. You put down yours, or I'll kill you right here, right now."

"There's no way you can get all three of us. If you shoot even one of us, we'll have to retaliate." Allen reasoned. Then, Allen being Allen, he tried to appeal to what he considered Malcolm's 'better nature', "You don't want to do this, Malcolm. We should team up. Work together and get out of here. Not mindlessly kill each other."

Unfortunately for him, Malcolm's better nature, if he ever had one, had been ruined by all that he had done on this island. Malcolm sneered, "Not in hell." And then he opened fire.

"Get down!" Kanda bellowed, knocking Allen and Lenalee down with a sweep of his shotgun. They fell, stunned by the sudden blow.

A number of bullets speared Kanda in the side, but he was equal to them. Without pause, he fired and reloaded, fired and reloaded, but Malcolm's reflexes were faster than expected. Allen, regaining himself, opened fire on Malcolm, but Malcolm just ducked and weaved past the bullets.

Then a figure shot out. The person gave a cry of pain as the bullets hit him, but he held onto Malcolm. Malcolm struggled and screamed with rage, but to no avail. Both he and his captor were riddled with bullets as Kanda and Allen fired mindlessly.

At last, Malcolm's body slumped to the ground, twitching. Allen's mind cleared, and he gaped at their savior, "Reever?"

Reever gave a weak smile. He too was injured, by the volley of bullets that Allen and Kanda had released.

Malcolm, barely conscious, hissed, "Why?"

Reever looked down on him contemptuously, "You killed Komui. You killed my best friend. You deserve it." He spat. Malcolm's features twisted in rage, and he tried to get up. But the effort was too much for him. His body slumped, and the most murderous bastard of their class was finally dead.

Reever gave a triumphant bark of laughter. Then he too collapsed to the ground.


	11. Chapter Ten

"Reever!" Allen and Lenalee shouted in unison, rushing forward to help their friend up. Kanda, with an effort, ignored his wound and staggered towards Reever.

"Goddamn this…" Reever cursed. His eyes met Allen's, then Lenalee's, and he laughed, "Don't worry about me. I'm happy. This is what I want. Komui's dead and I'm dying. At least you two…at least you two can live on. My friends. Go well." He smiled, his face contorting in agony with the effort.

"We'll remember you, Reever. Forever." Allen whispered. Lenalee echoed his words. Reever smiled again. Then the light in his eyes dimmed, and his hands fell limp.

He was gone. Forever.

"Thank you." Kanda whispered. Lenalee looked up at him, "Why?"

"He helped us. Without him we might not have survived Malcolm. But most importantly…" Kanda dropped to his knees, his eyes upon Reever. Then he looked up at his two remaining friends and smiled, "He let me understand why it is that Alma said thank you to me, back then. Now I understand." His face was peaceful and calm, calmer than they had ever seen.

"Listen to me very closely now. Make your way to the north side of the shore. There, you will find a surprise. Use it. Now go." Kanda told them in an undertone.

Allen looked at him, "What about you?"

Kanda smiled weakly, although this time the smile was bitter but resigned, "I'm dying. That bastard Malcolm got me. I can't survive. So go. I have…unfinished business here, anyway."

Understanding sparked in Allen's eyes, and reluctant admiration crept into his face. He turned to Lenalee, who was still holding Reever, and pulled her up, "Let's go, Lena."

He turned away, then paused before turning back to Kanda, "We won't ever see you again, will we?"

Kanda smiled. He seemed to be doing that an awful lot now, "No. This is farewell forever."

Allen nodded brusquely, and tears seemed to swell up in his eyes. Gruffly, he said, "You're a true hero, Kanda. I…I'm glad I had the chance to meet you." Before the tears could fall, he dragged Lenalee away, back into the forest.

Kanda stared after them, watching as his last two friends walked away from him. He sighed. At least they would survive. Then he turned to the school. It was time to finish this.

Squaring his shoulders, he walked into the school.


	12. Chapter Eleven

"Yuu Kanda." Kuroki said, amusedly. "What are you doing back here?"

"Why can't I be?" Kanda demanded arrogantly, dropping his backpack and sitting down.

"There are still two people not dead yet. That is unforgivable. You know that." Kuroki continued to smile, although a trace of malice had entered his smile.

"To hell with them." Kanda said dismissively.

"What's in the backpack?" Kuroki asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Kanda was startled for a moment. Then he smirked, "Open it yourself."

Kuroki glared at Kanda for a moment, letting hatred enter his gaze. Then he motioned to a soldier. The soldier marched forward and ripped open the bag. Then his eyes widened and he staggered back, gasping.

Kanda laughed. The time had come for his revenge.

Allen stared in stunned shock. Beside him, Lenalee's jaw fell open I astonishment.

A boat. How in the world had Kanda managed to get a boat?

Regardless of the older man's means, Allen understood. They had to escape, and they would use this boat. "C'mon," he said, pulling Lenalee along.

But Lenalee had stopped, "What about Kanda?" She looked at him questioningly.

Allen felt the tears welling up in his eyes again. He swallowed and said, "Kanda has a mission to complete. And this is what he wants. So let's go." And he pulled her up the boat. Within a few minutes, he had the boat off the shore and speeding towards other unknown shores.

Kuroki was stunned speechless.

A bomb. How in the world had that boy managed to get a bomb?

It was ticking. Five seconds left. With a howl, he ran for the door.

Kanda continued to laugh and laugh, harder and harder. This was it.

As the bomb ticked to zero, it exploded.

The entire island was engulfed in flames.


	13. Epilogue

Allen stared wordlessly at the burning inferno, not too far away. He could even feel the heat from the flaming island.

So this had been his plan all along. Cunning Kanda, devising a plan to destroy the enemy.

Allen had told him that he was a true hero, and that was not wrong. Only a hero would be willing to sacrifice himself, just like that.

But still, he wished that Kanda had lived. Lived, to walk away with him and Lenalee.

Above, the sun shone brightly, a sign that all was not lost.


End file.
